


Dying Alone

by DaireneCallahan



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS for the game Nier: Automata, Route C An logic virus-infected 2B never makes it to the abandoned commercial facility...





	Dying Alone

2B stumbled, gritting her teeth in pain, as she stumbled miserably into the gaping pit in the middle of the City Ruins. With her visual functions corrupted, she'd misjudged her step and fallen into the pit, taking substantial impact damage in the process.

Her motor functions were going haywire, as the virus wrecked havoc with them. Sparks erupted from damaged circuitry, and she could only hobble at a snail's pace.

Even worse, swarms of hostile Machines were rapidly closing in on her. Not just swarms of Stubbys, but also Flyers armed with guns, and even a Goliath Biped and a Multi-Leg Medium Model.

Pod 042 fired constantly at 2B's instruction, mowing through as many Machines as it could, but they just kept on coming.

Struggling desperately, 2B tried futilely to outrun the enemy hordes, but the virus had corrupted her motor functions, and she could only limp forward pathetically.

Unable to dodge, 2B grunted and her body shook as pain shot through her when enemy fire struck her.

She reached a moderate incline, created by a when a giant concrete slab from a collapsed building slid down there when an Engels had attacked the City Ruins. In her normal condition, she would have leapt onto the incline and scampered up

But now, she could barely walk, much less jump, despite her best efforts. Her pitiful attempts at hopping, and throwing herself at the incline just resulted in her scraping against the concrete.

Panicking, 2B began to search for another way out, but it was too late.

The Machines had already closed in on her, hacking and slashing with their arms and saws, or firing at point-blank range now that she was unable to escape.

Crying out in pain, 2B desperately parried and fought back, but was only able to put up a feeble resistance, with her NFCS circuits disabled.

She barely managed to climb up over the damaged body of a Multi-Leg Machine, only to be directly knocked down by a Goliath Biped's spinning arms.

She crashed down to the ground, and before she could recover, the Goliath stomped down, crushing her lower limbs.

2B screamed and spasmed in agony as the Machine systematically crushed her legs, crushing her mechanical parts, cursing her pain sensors for such an excruciating death.

The Goliath continued stomping upward, crushing her abdomen, and mercifully, 2B soon lost all feeling. Well, except she felt… cold, so cold.

She felt tears run down her face as she thought about 9S. How she squandered what little time she had with him, trying to be cold and aloof, when her heart was screaming at her.

She couldn't believe she was going to die here, alone. Far from 9S, surrounded by enemies, in some god-forsaken ruins.

"No… it can't be… not... like this…" 2B choked in dismay, red oil and lubricant leaking from the corner of her mouth, as her consciousness faded.

She just wanted to see Nines one last time.


End file.
